Shattered pieces of the soul
by cherry-hemmed-ribbons
Summary: Ben had a soulmate. Centuries later, Serenity faces the hard truth concerning her past as a moon princess and him. Will she ever accept him? AU  Rated T for slight adult content.


_I was inspired by __Princess-of-the-rail's__ pairing between Ben and Usagi, so I decided to make one. Mind you, this is totally AU except for the facts that Ben has still the omnitrix and Usagi is still a scout._

_Okay, on with the story. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!_

* * *

><p><span>Shattered pieces of the Soul<span>

"_Run, Serenity!" A black-haired, wise looking 21-year-old woman cried out to her friend._

"_What are you waiting for you dunderhead? RUN!" The raven-haired friend named Mars, battling near Pluto, angrily shouted, but one could say that she was only concerned about her friend._

"_NO! Why can't you understand the fact that you guys are only what I have left to call mine?"_

"_Serenity-sama, please listen to us!" The blue-haired Mercury coaxed, shielding an attack from Aluminum Siren, and was also getting impatient for Serenity to run away. They were battling a powerful enemy, and though the moon kingdom was more powerful, the latter was losing._

"_No, Mercury. I won't, because a friend never abandons her friends during the time of need."_

"_Usagi, this is not the time to act heroic!" Jupiter and Venus replied, while dodging dark energy from Galaxia._

"_I am not acting heroic. But, I have a better idea to save everyone."_

_Everybody stared in horror as Serenity wiped her tears and took out the scepter belonging to cosmos. Her friends had warned her not to use it, because though it was the most powerful thing in the universe, the attack may severely drain her energy, leaving her half-dead._

_She realized that there was no other option to defeat Chaos without killing her friends. She had to use the scepter, even if it kills her. With her mother dead, and half of the kingdom in shatters, Serenity was the only hope in her empire._

_With a determined look on her face, Serenity shouted._

"_Moon Cosmic Power!"_

_There was a brightening white light as all the minions screamed in agony._

_Before, she gave way to unconsciousness, she vaguely heard her friends cursing and angrily regretting what she did. Then everything went black._

* * *

><p>May 17th, 2015<p>

A blonde young girl suddenly opened her azure eyes and woke up. Her eyes were widened as she had just woken up from a nightmare. Her palms and face were covered with sweat, signifying that she might have screamed or stressed out too much.

She had been having this same dream for about a year. However, she couldn't understand anything of it.

Running a hand through her blonde locks, she got up and peered out to see Los Angeles, out of her large French window. It was still night.

She glanced at the alarm clock situated near her bed. 03:30 am.

She may as well see a movie, or better still, take a refreshing walk.

Something rustled between her blankets and jumped on her shoulder. It was in black color and had a crescent in her forehead.

"Luna, I am going for a walk." The blonde girl announced.

Luna, who was apparently a feline, with an extraordinary crescent mark on her head, nodded and followed the girl as she made her way to the washroom.

"Might I ask you the specific reason for a walk during this time of the day, Serenity?"

"I just need some privacy, that's all." Answered Serenity, washing her face.

Luna shook her head. Serenity sighed.

"Why do you ask questions to which you already know the answer?"

"It's that dream again, isn't it?"

Serenity nodded her head and slipped on a pink puffy shirt and blue half-pants. Finally she covered herself with a red scarf and walked out with Luna close behind her heels.

"You might want to take your transformation brooch in case Chaos shows up." Luna reminded her.

"I already took it."

The two exited and made their way towards the dark, misty night.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile,<p>

A 19-year-old Brunette with green eyes woke up to the sound of his communicator beeping. Muttering curses, he fumbled for it and got up. Wearily, he woke up and answered it.

"Hello...?"

"Ben, it's me Gwen!"

The sound of anxiety in his cousin's voice was enough for Ben to wake up with a jolt.

"What is it, Gwen?" He asked, anxiously.

"We have detected a presence of Aliens near southern street. I want you to check out the place immediately."

"But…"

"No buts, Mr. Superhero. If you want to be one, you have to act and work like one."

With that, the communicator went off, leaving Ben with his own thoughts.

_Great. Just Great._

_Putting on his signature clothes – A black t-shirt, a green jacket and jeans, he made his way towards to Southern street._

* * *

><p><em>This chapter's a bit short, but I just wanted this to be an epilogue. I'll update during, maybe the 10<em>_th__. I promise the next one will be longer._

_I LOVE REVIEWS!_

_Aster_


End file.
